1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to determining population movement. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and a method for determining long and short-term movements of one or more individuals or populations of individuals.
2. Description of Related Art
Migration and population movement have been an important part of the human experience throughout history and continue to play an important role in shaping the populations of cities, states and regions. Population movements are responsible for the diffusion of culture and other socio-economic changes in cities, states and regions.
Surveys collect data at single point in time. It is difficult to measure changes in the population unless an additional survey is conducted at a subsequent point in time. Such repetition of surveys is expensive and time-consuming. Further, this methodology requires frequent periodic surveys, which is impractical. As an example, the United States conducts a census every ten (10) years. However, such a census is very costly and is outdated before completion since the population is in flux even while the survey is being conducted.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method that provide a reliable, real time determination of population movement. A system and a method according to the present disclosure overcome these and other long felt needs.